


Stop Doing Handstands, Player

by An_absolute_travesty, carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaos, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Only Two Straights, Player (Carmen Sandiego 2019) has ADHD, Social Media, Very Seggsy, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_absolute_travesty/pseuds/An_absolute_travesty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: I know this was tagged as mild language but that's because i tagged it like half an hour before writing it :) this is the only one i'll weite for a while that has cursing
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Everyone, Dash Haber& Everyone, Dash Haber/Zack, Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego), Graham Crackle & Everyone, Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent & Everyone, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Ivy, Julia "Jules" Argent/Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio, Player (Carmen Sandiego 2019) & Everyone, Zack & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. taylor swift said cottagecore lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> sweater weather, cramarel snafeguo: Carmen  
> poison ivy, stronk: Ivy  
> Jewely, Silver: Jules  
> dashie: Dash  
> zonk: Zack  
> gorm: Graham

**sweater weather has created a chat**

sweater weather has added poison ivy and Jewely to the chat

sweater weather: hey so um. 👉👈

sweater weather: i think i uh

sweater weather: have a crush on both of youf

poison ivy: wait rlly

poison ivy: bc uh. me too.

Jewely: I do as well.

sweater weather: :0 

sweater weather: do you uh. do y'all wanna be girflriends 👉👈

poison ivy: yES????

Jewely: I absolutely do.

Jewely: Although, I do have one request. Can we keep it a secret for a bit?

sweater weather: fs

**sweater weather has changed the chat name to girlf riends 🌸🌸**

**bitch lasagna- 3:42 PM**

cramarel snafeguo: jamison what's tdhe due date for the project for prof brunt

dashie: first off, fuck off my name isn't jamison. second off, it's due December 14th

Silver: Don't listen to him his name is Jamison.

stronk: HASHAFASHAFHAFKHDFKDFFJH

zonk: i'n headed to papa johns what do yall eant 

zonk: yall can come to my dorm and eat 

gorm: no they cannot. go to carm's

cramarel snafeguo: i know damn well you aren't using me for my good dorm

gorm: im not

gorm: im encouraging everyone else to

cramarel snafeguo: @zonk i want cheesy crust triple meat pizza

cramarel snafeguo: just leave it at everyone's dorm door and we can ft and watch it

cramarel snafeguo: bc, yk, there's a pandemic

zonk: that's fair

cramarel snafeguo: also @stronk @Silver y'all should come over and share woth me

grom: hypocrisy much

dashie: carmen-

cramarel snafeguo: it's for a class project stfu

dashie: k

**girlf riends 🌸🌸 - 4:06**

sweater weather: it's so we can. like. talk. about things. and share the pizza. nd cuddle

poison ivy: yES PLS

Jewely: Sounds good :)


	2. I DID SOMETING BAF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cramarel snafeguo, sweater weather, girlfriend a- Carmen  
> stronk, poison ivy, girlfriend b- Ivy  
> Silver, Jewely, girlfriend c- Julia  
> zonk, husband 1- Zack  
> grom, best man- Graham  
> dashie, jamison, husband 2- Dash  
> goatman, french dude- Jean-Paul  
> mole, bb boy- Antonio  
> ploor- Player

**bitch lasagna- 00:47**

cramarel snafeguo: guts it's cgristmans

dashie: go to sleep, carmen

cramarel snafeguo: you're not in charge of me

Silver: Carmen, go to sleep.

cramarel snafeguo: fine gn stinkies meet me in my dorm for chrimstas at 9 am

**bitch lasagna- 9:05**

grom: carmen where's your dorm

stronk: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

stronk: L

Silver: Graham, do you know where the nice dorms are?

grom: apparently not

dashie: zack and i are leaving now well walk u there wherer r u

grom: by the dining hall

cramarel snafeguo: how. literlally how.

cramarel snafeguo: anyway @goatman and @mole and i r makin breakfast.

mole: yea!!! :D

goatman: french toast isn't even french

cramarel snafeguo: stfu ❤

cramarel snafeguo: neither is the french horn but ur not complaoning about that

mole: ANYWAY we have lots of different breakfast foods when u guys show up!

cramarel snafeguo: yeah!! we got fuckin uh,,, pain au chocolat, belgian waffles, 3 cans of pillsbury cinnamon rollsm, and 4 cans of whopped cream

Silver: Jesus, Carm, who are you trying to give a heart attack?

stronk: me

**🌸girlf riends🌸- 9:50**

**poison ivy changed their name to girlfriend b**

**poison ivy changed sweater weather's name to girlfriend a**

**poison ivy changed Jewely's name to girlfriend c**

girlfriend b: ily guys merry christmas

girlfriend c: The same to you, my dear

girlfriend a: ily too merry christmas

**bitch lasagna-10:12**

**grom changed their name to best man**

**Silver changed dashie's name to jamison**

**grom changed zonk's name to husband 1**

**grom changed jamison's name to husband 2**

**grom changed goatman's name to french dude**

**grom changed mole's name to bb boy**

husband 2: bitch!


End file.
